Sega vs. Capcom: Next Generation of Heroes/Alex Kidd
Bio Hailing from the Planet Aries, Alex Kidd is trained in the martial art of Shellcore, which enables one to alter the size and toughness of their hands through sheer willpower, and break objects as strong as solid rock with their fists alone. Whilst he initially lived alone as an orphan on Mt. Eternal, he learns from a dying man that he is in fact a lost member of the Radaxian Royal Family, son of King Sander Radaxian and brother of Prince Egle, the latter of whom had been kidnapped along with his fiance, Princess Lora, by an usurper known as Janken the Great. As a result, Alex Kidd set out on a journey to restore the kingdom, discover the whereabouts of his father, rescue his brother, and put an end to Janken's uprising. After he succeeds, Prince Egle is crowned King of Radaxian, and Alex Kidd, with his martial arts, is granted the position of Defender of the City. However, he eventually sets out on another journey later on to search for his missing father who he found in Planet Paperock after fighting Ashra. Movelist Special Attacks *Prince Punch: His fist growing, Alex Kidd dashes forward with a powerful punch. *Shellcore Technique: Alex Kidd punches through a rock and sends pieces flying at the opponent. *Pogo Smash: Alex Kidd hops on a pogo stick and leaps into the air, landing on the opponent. *Power Bracelet: Alex Kidd releases a shockwave projectile from his Power Bracelet. *Cloud Trap: Alex Kidd forms a cloud, if the opponent walks into it, they're sent flying. *Rice Ball: Alex Kidd eats a rice ball and gains some of his red life bar back. *Shinobi Teleport: In a puff of smoke, Alex Kidd teleports behind the opponent in a Shinobi costume and slashes them with a sword, then puffs out of his costume. *Jan-Ken Counter: Alex Kidd does one of Rock, Paper, Scissors hand signs. If the opponent attacks him, Alex Kidd will counter by attacking differently depending on the button: **Rock (Light) - Alex Kidd does a powerful punch to the opponent that causes a hard knockdown. **Paper (Medium) - Alex Kidd does a downward chop that causes a ground bounce. **Scissors (Heavy) - Alex Kidd jumps and does a cross chop with both hands which causes a crumple state. Hyper Combos *Sukopako Motorcycle: Alex Kidd hops onto his motorcycle and charges at the opponent, doing multiple hits. *Peticopter: Alex Kidd unfolds his pedal helicopter and dashes toward the opponent. Pressing the button repeatedly will make Alex fire projectiles at the opponent as he charges. *Jan-Ken-Pon! (Lvl. 3): Alex Kidd challenges the opponent to a Rock, Paper, Scissors match. If the opponent loses, a giant weight falls from the ceiling and smashes them. If they win, they lose a bar of hyper meter. Misc. *Battle Intro: Alex Kidd jumps down from above on top of a treasure chest as he says “I’ll play a match against you anytime!”, breaking it in the process and spreading coins from the original game around in the process. *Taunt: Alex Kidd pounds a fist into his hand several times as if preparing for a game of Rock, Paper, Scissors. He says "Jan-Ken!" during the taunt. *Victory Pose: Alex Kidd says “Ha ha ha! To the victor go the spoils!” before he jumps up to catch a rice ball that falls out of the air and then sits down to happily eat it. *Alex Kidd's rival is Captain Commando, because both are forgotten mascots of their respective companies. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Sega vs. Capcom Category:Unlockable